1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to devices used to test lifting points on equipment or containers prior to placing the equipment or container into service or after a period of specified time when inspection and/or re-testing is required.
2. Description of Related Art
Load testing can be performed by filling the container with sufficient weight or anchoring the equipment and subsequently applying the specified load for certification. This process is normally performed at a facility where the required pulling apparatus and anchoring/weighting process can be fitted to the container or equipment. In some cases, anchoring may not replicate actual loads that the container or equipment will be subjected to while in service. Additionally, the container or equipment must be transported to the facility where the loads and weighting process can be applied. One example of a mobile load testing apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,569 to Foley, et al., which more accurately simulates typical loading and can be deployed to any location where the test is required. However, there is a continuing need for greater versatility in a mobile testing device, including an ability to self-align to evenly distribute the applied load. Such a feature is important in accounting for variations in attaching devices such as slings, chains, shackles, and pad eye locations.